


Parents' Evening

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Prompts for Smiles [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lucifer tries Dadding, LuciferLockDown, PromptSmiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Lucifer comes along with Chloe to meet Trixie's teacher.He's trying to be good.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Prompts for Smiles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831924
Comments: 28
Kudos: 423
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	Parents' Evening

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt challenge arranged by NotOneLine.  
> If you're stuck at home, like I am, hope this makes you smile.
> 
> Thanks again to my lovely beta who might be even busier than usual in the next few weeks.

“Am I just extra tall, or are chairs shrinking?” Lucifer asked, uncrossing and recrossing his legs.

“They’re made to fit twelve year olds,” Chloe said patiently. She kept telling herself that he’d never been to school, and most of this would be new to him. She had at least made it through most of elementary, even if her schooling had taken second place to acting once she turned teenager.

“But I’m not twelve.”

“No, but they don’t keep spare chairs hidden away somewhere for parent’s evenings, they just use whatever’s in the classroom.”

He glanced at his watch. “We should have been in there ten minutes ago.”

“Yes, but these things always run late. We just have to wait for our turn.” She was getting antsy too, but it was good to have him here. 

He huffed out a sigh, and stood to get a closer look at the displays of work on the wall. “Why isn’t Trixie’s work on here?”

“They don’t put up everyone’s. The teachers choose them.”

“But her artwork is far superior to some of these. That one hasn’t even got the right number of fingers. And I sincerely hope the proportions on that one are wrong, or there’s something very peculiar about the child’s mother.”

“Look, you wanted to get more involved, and I appreciate that, and Trixie appreciates it, but you might want to use your softer, more persuasive side with the teacher.”

“I thought you said I shouldn’t flirt with him?”

“Not flirting, just try not to insult him.”

The door behind them opened. “Mr and Mrs Espinoza?”

Lucifer’s jaw dropped. “I beg your pardon?”

“Detective Decker,” Chloe corrected him. “Espinoza is my ex-husband’s name. This is my partner, Mr Morningstar.”

“Apologies. I should know better than to assume these days. I’m Mr. May. Come on in.”

He was a tall, thin man with a tidy beard and dark-rimmed glasses, probably in his late forties. They took a seat around one of the pupil’s tables, and Lucifer winced as he bumped his knees. 

“So, Trixie. She’s quite a character. Did you have any particular concerns you’d like to discuss?”

“No, actually. Things seem to be settling down well at home. I expect she told you about our new apartment with Mr Morningstar?”

“Yes. We’ve heard about it. We weren’t sure if some of it was an exaggeration.”

“No,” Chloe grinned, “it’s a very nice place.”

“I see. Well, academically, I have to say she’s doing very well. She’s showing good levels of understanding in math and science, and her English work is very creative.”

Chloe nodded steadily. “I see. That’s good to hear. So why are you looking concerned?”

“It’s just… well, to be honest, sometimes I think she finds it difficult to fit in. Does she see many friends her own age outside of school?”

“She doesn’t really ask for play dates. She seems happy doing her own thing. She does three after school clubs, I just thought she was seeing her friends there.”

“Yes, let me see. Art, karate, and science clubs. Those are all good, but it might benefit her to try something in the way of choir, or team sports.”

“Okay. We’ll talk to her about it. See if she’s interested.”

“I don’t think you understand, Detective Decker. Trixie needs to learn how to form bonds with people her own age.”

“Are you saying she’s a social outcast?” Lucifer asked.

“No, Mr Morningstar, I wouldn’t go that far. She gets on well with people in general, she’s not being targeted by bullies or anything like that. It’s just that most children her age have a best friend, someone in particular they share things with, but Trixie doesn’t seem to have that.”

“She’s got Maze,” he retorted.

Mr May looked at them both, confusion spreading over his face. “I’m sorry, Maze is real?”

“Of course Maze is real. Why wouldn’t she be?”

“The bounty hunter who hangs out with a twelve year old and fights like a demon? It just seemed like rather a tall tale.”

“We, um, have some colourful friends,” Chloe said quickly. “But Trixie is completely safe with Maze.”

“I see. And you feel that she’s a positive influence?”

“I feel that it balances out. Maze is a very strong female role-model, she makes her own decisions and has worked her way up to independence from a very difficult start in life. She’s eccentric, yes, but she’s a good friend to Trixie.”

“Mr May, I do have a concern, actually,” Lucifer said.

“Yes?”

“One of Trixie’s passions has always been her art. But you’ve barely mentioned it, and I don’t see any of her pictures on the walls.”

“Ah, yes. Her art. She’s certainly talented. And now that I’ve met you, I can certainly see the likeness. But she has an odd sense of humour, and we didn’t feel it was appropriate to display her pictures, when they’re… well. Let me show you.” He went and fetched a file and pulled out a beautiful sketch of Lucifer, complete with two tall, red horns.

“Ah,” Lucifer said. “I see.”

Chloe leaned over for a better look and smiled. "That's awesome. She's captured you so well!"

"She has, rather. This must have taken her a long time."

"She's been staying in at recess to finish it. She said you don't really have horns, but she likes to draw you with them because you're called Lucifer."

"I keep telling her I'm not a goat, but she always draws me like this anyway. I rather like this one. Captures my essence. Are there more?"

"Plenty." He took out another three- one of Chloe pointing a gun at someone out of the picture, one of Dan kissing an angelic woman with tumbling hair, who appeared to be flying down towards him, and another of Trixie herself surrounded by angels and monsters. "I never know quite how to take them. I don't want to quell her creativity, but it would be easier if she chose more… mundane subjects."

"I've found it helps to think of this stuff as a metaphor," Chloe said. "Dan lost a girlfriend a while back, and Trixie was getting close to her. Maybe this is her way of processing that."

"And I've always been a strong believer in befriending your demons," Lucifer added. "Takes the fear away. Makes you stronger."

Mr May nodded thoughtfully. "Turn them to your own side so they can help you fight your battles."

"Really?"

"Sorry. Personal joke. I role play. Like dungeons and dragons."

"Have you ever thought about setting up a game for students?" Chloe asked. 

"What?"

"You say Trixie needs to make better friends, and somehow I can't see her joining a cheerleading squad. I'm sure there are some other geeky kids who'd like to play too. She's always loved using her imagination and I can totally see her getting into an adventure like that."

"I'd have to get it approved by the principal, but I might be able to persuade him. It would help some kids with social interaction, and it teaches teamwork and problem solving. That's not a bad idea. Might have to be Champions rather than D and D though, some parents get tricky about magic and stuff."

"Champions?" 

"It's like a super hero version. More complicated, but I can tweak it. Aaaand if I can inspire her artwork in that direction, we might get something I can put on the wall without causing an uproar."

"She does like her comics. What was that one where everybody was floating around because gravity stopped?"

"Oh, I liked that one," Lucifer said. 

"You've been reading her comics?"

"Graphic novels, Detective. And yes, She lets me borrow them. They're entertaining."

"Well, I'm happier now than I was before I met you two. I can see Trixie has a supportive family, and that makes all the difference. But I have to ask, was her dad not available this evening?"

Lucifer reached over and squeezed Chloe's hand as she looked down. "He's in hospital," he said. "There was an incident at work, and he's in recovery, but I'm afraid he's in no fit state to attend."

"Holy crap, I'm so sorry! You could have called to rearrange…"

"No, it's okay," Chloe said. "He's going to be fine. We took Trixie to see him straight from school, and Maze is there with her now. But Lucifer volunteered to come and support me. We know her education is important, and we didn't want to miss this."

“Well, thank you so much for making the effort. I think Trixie is an amazing little girl, but I worry that her differences are going to make life more difficult for her later on.”

“Trixie is certainly not going to have a normal childhood,” Lucifer agreed. “But then I didn’t either, and I turned out okay. Easy isn’t always better. I think the differences she has to deal with are going to make her exceptional. I, for one, am excited to see what she’ll become.”

Chloe looked at him fondly. They’d come so far, and having Lucifer in their corner for parenting duties was going to be an advantage.

Mr May smiled. “She’s in good hands. I’d say enjoy the rest of your evening, but under the circumstances…”

“Thank you. We’re going to pick her up now, maybe spoil her a little before bed. She tells me when I’m in hospital her dad gives her extra ice cream. It’s only happened a couple of times in the last few years, but I guess things like that stick in your memory.”

“Well, keep us updated and do let us know if there’s anything we can do to help.”

They shook hands and headed back to the car. Chloe grabbed Lucifer’s elbow and leaned into him. “Thanks, love. You were perfect.”

“Of course I was. I always am.”

“Do you really think she’ll be exceptional?”

“I think that girl can do anything she sets her mind to. Even become the first president of Mars.”

“So long as she’s happy, she can be whatever she wants.”


End file.
